


No Shame

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Sounding, uuuh sucking a dildo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "id tear that shit up id say some SLORMP on that BITCH you feel me?"
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Title from No Shame, obviously. Believe me, it fits.
> 
> I'm new to 5SOS and immediately had to write some real nasty shit lol. Basically I saw that thirst tweets video and got inspired.  
> This will be anon but feedback is still very much appreciated.

Ashton stands in the doorway of the room, watching. 

Luke's sitting on the bed, slowly inserting the fucking metal rod in his dick, ribbed inch after ribbed inch after ribbed goddamn inch. He's moaning, and Ashton knows how deep it's going, the way Luke stops and fucks in and out, in and out. It almost disappears, it's so deep, a little flash of fat silver metal popping out of the slit. It slowly slides up, muscles pushing the intruding instrument out. Luke smirks a little at it, pulling at the head, pushing the sound all the way in this time. It fills him out, makes his dick look too round to be natural. 

He turns over, ass-up across the sheets. 

"Look at you, fuckin' superbottom." Ashton grins. "Give you somethin' and you'll just find a place to cram it, won't you?" 

"I thought that kinda thing turned you on," Luke teases, happily. "You gonna stuff me up even more?" 

It's not hard, walking over to the bed, reaching down to trace the tight furl of Luke's hole. It's hot, blood-flushed. Ashton knows what's behind it. He pulls Luke backward, lines it up so Ashton's cock slides past Luke's balls, slithers up the underside of Luke's dick. They both moan. 

"Think you can fit more up there, or should I just make you give us both a wristy?" 

"Little of both might be nice," Luke says, pushing up on one hand. He grinds himself down on Ashton's lower torso, his back arching. He bounces on Ashton's torso, like he's fucking himself already. Fuckin' pornstar. "C'mon, you know i'm ready for you." 

"You gotta beg me better than that," Ashton grins. "We both know you'll work for it." 

"I spoil you," Luke sighs, as he reaches back down onto the bed, crawling away from Ashton and into the center of the mattress. He opens his legs a little wider, his cheeks naturally parting so Ashton can see the hole. It's puffy, obviously freshly used and glistening with lube. Luke's hands come up between his legs, starts rubbing his hole, lightly dipping inside. 

His legs hitch even wider, and his hips start bobbing, up and down. "C'mon, Ash." 

Lukes fingers hook inside and he moans, pulling himself open just a little, and then, it starts to peek out, the ultra-realistic head flushed red at the tip. Luke's fingers reach up, pull back his balls so all Ashton can focus on is the slow, deliberate emergence of a long, sizable dildo from Luke's hole. He gets on the bed, too, crawls up and takes hold. "Fuck, eighteen inches, baby?" 

"Twenty-one, actually," Luke groans. "You gonna put it back in and then add a few more of your own?" 

"Somethin' like that," Ashton grins. He feeds the cock slowly, slowly back into Luke's hole, constantly filling him even more, until Ashton's pushing the end back in, watching Luke’s hole wink closed around it. He grins, pushes Luke's thighs together and absentmindedly slaps an ass cheek. Luke rolls his hips and groans. Ashton does it again. And again, and again until Luke is squirming and half the dildo's hanging out and god, what the hell did Ashton do to deserve a boyfriend as slutty as this?

"Fuck me, Ash," Luke groans. 

Ashton's sideways smile is filthy. "I got a better idea." 

"What?" Luke asks, but Ashton brings his mouth down, runs his tongue over the hole, his tongue darting at the center of the pucker, his mouth hungry for the taste of Luke's flesh. Luke curls up even tighter around the intrusion, his head leaning over so he can see Ashton. "Fuck, that's so dirty. You gonna take my dildo in your mouth, Ash? Gonna break the golden rule?" 

"Cleaned you out myself," Ashton grins. "My mouth will be fine." 

"Jesus Christ," Luke says, a little breathless. He bears down a little, and Ashton backs away to watch. The head is visible again, nestled in the wet, pink flesh. Ashton leans in, runs his tongue over it and does not particularly object when a little more slides into his mouth. "Fuck, baby." 

Ashton stays there, sucking the dildo for a few moments before using his tongue to push it back in again. Luke watches with rapt, lustful eyes, his free hand reaching for Ashton's. They both pant for air. 

"I want it again, Luke. Down my throat this time," Ashton grins, affixing his mouth to Luke's asshole once more. Luke has a little more control this time, and uses it to slide the dildo into Ashton's mouth, and even deeper. Ashton gags at the pressure as it juts all the way to the back of his throat. After he's done, he breaks off and easily sees a good third of the toy pushed out from Luke's hole. 

"You're so hot, such a slut," Luke grins. 

"Oh, I am, am I?" Ashton grins, pushing the whole thing back in without a second thought, causing Luke to groan loudly, then turning Luke onto his side, reaching down and shoving his cock in right after. "This what you wanted from me instead?" 

"Fuck, fuck," Luke groans. It's a bit of a job, cramming all that extra dick into Luke's ass, but it feels snug and just-loose-enough to make him want to give Luke even more. "Yeah, like that." 

Ashton does. He flattens Luke out, and shoves him full once more, feels the head of his cock smearing across the head of the silicone dildo, rubs himself against it with no remorse to Luke's prostate. He takes the head of the sound in his other hand, swirls it around until it's jabbing down inside Luke, the rounded-off node stroking against Ashton's shaft through Luke's body. Luke howls, reaches for the sheets and twists them in his grip, head hanging uselessly in the sheets. 

"You like it when I use you like this, don't you? How filthy you are when you're all shoved up for me?" Ashton grins in Luke's ear. "Nothing you can do about it but let me have my fun, isn't that right." 

"Oh god, yes," Luke gasps. "Fuck, fuck me yes." 

"Can you feel it in your throat yet?" Ashton grits out. 

"Yes! Yes, oh god," Luke nods. 

"Then come," Ashton hisses, feeling Luke bear down, give in, push everything he has backward and out. Luke comes until he's straining, the sound pushed completely out of his dick, a puddle of come following. He pushes Ashton right out and starts on the dildo as well. 

Ashton grins, repositioning himself, spreading Luke’s cheeks wide open. "C'mon, Lukey, push it out." Luke is struggling now, fucked out and tired, his hole clenching, grasping the rest of the dildo tightly.

"Ash, please, I can’t," Luke cries out like a plea and Ashton’s heart gets all crammed up in his throat and it takes everything he has not to come. "You can do it," Ashton reassures him. "I wanna come in your hole." Luke whines at that and starts pushing again, the dildo slowly moving, the wet rim clutching tight, pulled outward. 

“Yeah, that’s good, you got it,” Ashton murmurs. He squeezes his cock hard, to stop himself from coming at the sight.

“Ash,” Luke whines, and it sounds like he’s actually crying now and Ashton can’t help himself, he pulls the dildo out. Luke sobs and his hole flutters once more, like he’s surprised but catches himself quickly and tries to tighten back up. It still feels loose though, Ashton notes loudly when he slides right in. 

He traces his thumb over Luke’s taint, and back farther to circle his stretched hole, where it bulges against the outward drag of Ashton’s dick.

“Might just have a taste after I fill you up. Eat it right out of that turned-out pussy.”


End file.
